UUF History
UUF History Welcome to the uuf history page, if you wish to do research on the UUF, Lmaoia, or Esquel, come here rather than the original pages. Thank you. (Naquename (Globallcry) Was Here :D! Lmaoia Tribal Years Lmaoia was first formed in 1556, when some settlers from northwest Mexico were looking for some good land to settle in. They had wandered around for several years, until they finally came upon the banks of the rio grande. The beutiful sights and smells of the Big Bend desert had kept them there, and they finally unpacked what would soon become Lmaoia. They kept living there for five years, and they then knew that they were here to stay, so they decided that they would name their village Emory. Lmaoias Tribal years end in 1601, when Lmao the 1st takes hold of Lmaoia. Dictatorship Years In 1601, Emory was confronted by an elite army, lead by Lmao the 1st. Lmao the 1st was a man who had been raiding Mexican villages for years. He told them that if they didn't give him control over Emory, he would burn down their village, steal their materials, and kill all living organisms inside it. They gave him Emory, and he turned it into a cruel dictatorship. He treated everyone like slaves, and if anyone stood up to him, it would result in him being crucified. Lots of Lmaoians successfully sneaked out to form other villages such as Santa Elena. It was in 65 horrifying years that lmaoians realized that a team is better than an individual, when a group called the "fighters for freedom" formed. They marched up and said to Lmao the 1st- "Give us back our civilization, and we let you go peacefuly!" Lmao laughed for nearly 30 whole seconds, and when he finally opened his eyes, he saw the entire civilization marching towards him, with knifes and swords. He knew he was outnumbered, yet he took them on anyway. After 2 hours of bloody battle, Lmao finally gave up when he only had 3 soldiers left with him. Most people belive Lmao the 1st went and hid out in the most inner section of Vonhorn Caverns (carlsbad caverns in real life), due to a skeleton matching his dna found inside the caverns, but due to little dna being found, noone truly knows where he really went. This marks the end of Lmaoias dictatorship years. Democracy Years In 1670, Lmaoia ran into lots of criminals and robbers, and they knew that they had to pick a leader, someone who would never lie to them, who would enforce laws that would keep Lmaoias freedom. Lmaoians all had a great idea of who to turn to- Christopher Rofl. Christopher Rofl was the leader of the fighters for freedom, he was also the one who came up with the great idea of overrunning Lmao the 1st. So the lmaoians thought that it would be fair if the person who created peaceful Lmaoia would be the one to run it. In 1671, Christopher Rofl was finally elected the first president of Lmaoia. He had great plans for the country, he wanted to create and find new settlements, and make the citizens of lmaoia happy. In 1680, Christopher Rofl sent on an expedition with 30 other explorers in search of civilization. He found 3 neutral villages, Santa Elena, Los Chihuhua, and Dune Village. Santa Elena was a village that people during Lmao the Firsts reign used to get away from dictatorship Lmaoia, and Los Chihuahua and Dune Village were 2 settlements formed during the Great Mormon Expedition during 1650. The Great Mormon Expedition was the migration of Mormans from Utah to other major settlements after raiders burned down their greatest settlement. Some Mormons had been left behind in present day Dune Region, and formed their own small communitys. Not to long after he got back in 1681, he found evidence of yet ANOTHER isolated settlement, after finding an old map of Lmaoia from Lmao the 1sts reign inside his desk. This one was up in present day Greendala, and was called Napunchunovia. He took a VERY long boat ride up to Greendala, and when arrived, frightened the people to death. It turns out that Napunchunovia was a village Lmao the 1st used to take slaves who refused to work as prisoners, and some were also sent up there to mine uranium. The settlers had thought that Rofl was the new dictator of Lmaoia. After a long explanation on how Lmaoia became a democracy, he made a deal with the now neutral settlement to buy the land as Lmaoia. The settlers approved the deal, and thats when Napunchunovia became a part of Lmaoia. Christopher Rofl was put out of office in 1684, and was replaced by Bradley Lmao. This marks the end of Lmaoias democracy years (not that it isnt a democracy anymore, but theres new events that take place) Depression Years After a long millenium, in 1784 Lmaoia ran into depression. Their current president, Rumplestein Rofl tried harder and harder to fix the communities, but nothing happened untill in 1785, when an act called "Help Our Economy" became big. This group helped give the citizens of lmaoia jobs by giving building projects, most notably the Davidson Dam. The Davidson Dam was built in 1790, and was (and still is) the second widest dam in the world. We still weep for those who sold their lifes to our country while building the dam. There is a memorial right above the dam, with the names of the people who died written on the wall. This is mostly the end of Lmaoias Depression Years. Esqueal Combining into UUF In 1886, Lmaoia was struck by revolution. Rebels, protesters and anarchists ruled the streets. Some people had thought Monarchy was the way to go, and some stood up for the Democracy. When 10 people were burned to death, and 6 stabbed to death, Lmaoia KNEW they needed help. They decided to start their first alliance with Esqueal. This had resolved the Revolution, and helped out both countries. In 1890, the current president of Esqueal asked the president of Lmaoia for a collision. They both dreamed of a free country, with only 10 laws, the ten commandments, and only 1 leader. That one great day, both presidents shook hands, and the UUF was finally formed. This peaceful civilization was not the most popolous, nor the most powerful, nor the most recreational. Yet, the citizens valued this brand new union as much as Christians value God. Snow storm of Esqueal (2014) On Winter 2014 a Snow storm struck Esqueal Causing Massive Damage Causing 4 Freezing deaths Another 2 Caused my Monoxide inhalation And A power blackout of 1 week Departure of Esqueal In 2051, Esqueal departed from the UUF, due to a mistakened idea of Emory being captured by Gracana. This was not true, for the expeditionists who were sent to investigate went to the wrong coordinates, to the burned down village of Centaur, north of Santa Elena. Esqueal went on to become New Esqueal. This newly formed country only lasted for 1 year, for in 2053, the governer of Grande Region went to ask why Esqueal departed, and Esqueal relized that for the entire year they had been mistakened. Rejoining of Esqueal In 2053, Esqueal rejoined the UUF. Up to today, the UUF still lives on, and new ideas of settlements keep forming. During March, the American Land Agreement granted the UUF the entire carribean sea. A new capitol city, Union City, is currently being laid out. We are now caught up in modern times with the UUF, which marks the end of the UUF's history. Departure of Lmaoia Just recently, on 3/3/2053, Lmaoia officially departed from the UUF. The central UUF leader contacted the southern UUF leader, and much to the central's suprise, the southern leader approved with no argument. In Emory, the people with the most native blood were picked to go with the central leader to Alaska to form a new nation. The people who were chosen had to, "still value the land, and still have the horryfiying suffering of Lmao The 1sts reign in their eyes." This new Alaskan nation was to be called Trisandra. After Departure of Lmaoia After the Shocking day of 3/3/2053 The UUF still Lives but now as Esqueal,Caba Tawna and Napunuchinovia The Leader of Esqueal Says "We will Strong the UUF After the Shocking day"! Disolution After Many years of being only Esqueal Esqueal decided to end UUF The president, Say'd in a Speech that we will all miss the good ol' days